


Christening the Barn

by Starship21ZedNA9



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship21ZedNA9/pseuds/Starship21ZedNA9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of Anointed in Liquor.  Ricky and Julian talk.  And then they bang.  I am absolutely horrible at writing smut so I do apologize for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christening the Barn

Julian and Ricky sat shoulder to shoulder in the dim light of the barn. They had been passing hash back and forth for over an hour, in companionable silence. Julian watched Willie chew on Ricky’s pant leg but the man didn’t seem to care. He just sat there with his head bowed. That wasn’t the Ricky that Julian knew.

“Hey, what’s wrong,” asked Julian. 

Ricky shrugged and refused to meet Julian’s concerned gaze.

“I told you, we’re good. We’ve got a place to live,” he continued as he gently nudged Ricky.

Ricky took another long drag before passing it back to Julian.

“Don’t get me wrong, Julian. I’m grapeful. And I think it’ll probably be cool and I’m glad I can be with my family. It’s just that, I really wanted my gramson to grow up in Sunnyvale. I wanted to live my whole life there, you know? Its home.”

Julian ran a hand over his mouth.

“Okay, listen bud. I’m gonna tell you something but you just have to trust me and not ask any questions, got it?”

Ricky shrugged again.

“Sure, Julian.”

“No, no, no, no. Promise me, Rick.”

Ricky looked over at his friend, “cross my heart.”

“Okay, I can’t tell you how but you are gonna be able to go back to Sunnyvale. You’re gonna be able to take your family back there. I promise you.”

Ricky scoffed at him.

“How does the great Julian know that?”

“I told you not to ask me any questions about it, man. Just trust me. Do you trust me?”

“Yeah. I guess, I mean, you don’t fuck up that much. Not as much as I do, anyway.”

Julian chuckled and clasped a hand on Ricky’s knee.

“We’re still together. We’re out of jail and you’ve got a brand new grandson. All right? It’s gonna be okay.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Fuck, can you believe I’m a gramdad? We must really be getting old, Julian.”

“Nah, man. We’re not that old.”

“I’m not saying it’s bad. It’s kind of cool having a gramson. It’s cool seeing my daughter all growed up. It’s like seeing all these new germinations of my family.”

Julian looked away. Ricky’s family just kept growing and growing. He had adjusted to the idea of being a grandfather remarkably well, all things considered. It shouldn’t have surprised him that his friend would take to the role with the same enthusiasm as he had to fatherhood. Ricky did have a way with kids. Not necessarily a good one, but a way.

“Hey, you know what else we should do right now,” Ricky’s voice broke through Julian’s thoughts.

“What’s that,” he asked as Ricky passed the joint back to him.

“Bang.”

Julian coughed and dropped the hash in his hand.

“Fuck, Julian! Be careful.”

Ricky quickly picked it up and placed it between his lips while Julian struggled to catch his breath.

“Ricky, we’re not gonna bang in this barn.”

Ricky groaned and rolled his head along the back of the couch.

“Come on, Julian. I didn’t get to bang Lucy and it’s been a long time for me.”

Julian tried not to let the sting of Ricky’s words show on his face.

“Oh, thanks. You can’t bang Lucy so I’ll just have to do. Is that it? No thanks, Rick.”

“Hey, that’s not it,” Ricky replied.

He placed a hand on the back of Julian’s neck and started gently massaging it, threading fingers through the ends of his hair.

“I’m sorry, Julian. You’re not a second choice or something. I like banging both of you equality. You should know that. Lucy knows that.”

Ricky’s rhythmic movements felt great. Julian could feel the tension leaving his body as he relaxed into his touch. 

“You sure this is about you wanting me and not because you don’t have Lucy?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Ricky did sound sure. And Julian did want Ricky. Julian always wanted Ricky.

“Fuck it, let’s do it.”

Ricky curled his hand around Julian’s neck and brought him close. Julian gently plucked the joint from Ricky’s mouth and stamped it out. He finished closing the gap between them as he sealed his lips over Ricky’s.

They tumbled off of the couch, Julian cradling Ricky’s head as he gently lowered him to the cold floor. Julian trailed kisses down Ricky’s body. Ricky moaned in pleasure.

Julian slowly undid Ricky’s pants.

“You’re already hard for me.”

“Always, man.”

Julian teased his cock for a moment, nipping at it with his teeth and tongue. Ricky let out a little gasp.

“Julian, come on. Quit fucking around.”

“Okay, okay. Relax, man.”

Julian pulled off his shirt and unzipped his own pants before he lifted Ricky’s legs up over his shoulders, kissing his thighs as he did so.

“You ready, Rick?”

Ricky was panting with anticipation now. He reached up to squeeze Julian’s arms.

“I’m fucking ready.”

Julian shook Ricky’s hand off his arm and slowly slid two fingers in. He hesitated when he heard Ricky take a sharp breath.

“No, don’t fucking stop. It’s good.”

Julian grinned, removing his fingers and spitting into his hand. He rubbed his dick for a moment and slid his cock inside. He began to thrust, slowly at first and then faster and faster.

Ricky grabbed his own erect dick and started tugging. Julian closed his hand over Ricky’s and pulled with him as he moved. 

“Oh, fuck. Julian! I, I fucking love you so goddamn much, man,” he panted.

“I love you too, Rick. Fuck, I do.”

“Come on, come on, come on,” Ricky chanted.

“Julian, come on.”

Julian cupped Ricky’s face and made him look at him.

“Not until you can’t stand it, Rick.”

“I can’t. I can’t. Come on!”

Ricky came first. The warmth of it dripped down their clasped hands. Julian followed suit before collapsing on top of Ricky. The two of them lay there, sweating and panting. Ricky rubbing circles on Julian’s back and Julian kissing Ricky’s neck.

After a few minutes, Julian rolled down beside Ricky and turned him on his side, sliding up behind him to spoon. Ricky reached toward the couch to yank the blanket down and covered them both.

“See, that’s why I fucking love you, man.”

Julian smiled into Ricky’s hair.

“Is that the only reason?”

“I couldn’t name all the reasons if I had all the time that had happened and for will happen and is happening now.”

Julian laughed before lightly smacking Ricky in the stomach.

“Come on, man. Let’s go.”

“Go? Go where?”

“To the motel. I don’t want to spend the night naked on the floor of a barn. Do you?”

Ricky shrugged and made no effort to get up.

“That’s how people banged in oldy times. They didn’t have motels to go to so they had to sleep on the floor after they were done banging.”

“Rick, it doesn’t bother you that a goat has been staring at us this whole time? Or that the door’s open?”

“No. And it didn’t bother you a few minutes ago. You know I get tired after I bang, so let’s just stay here. Besides, you’re really warm.”

Julian was too tired to argue with Ricky any longer. 

“You’re gonna drive me as insane as Lahey one day, Rick.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Ricky mumbled.

Ricky snuggled closer to Julian as Julian tightened his hold on Ricky. Willie nestled at their feet and soon they drifted off together.


End file.
